08 June 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-08 ;Comments *First 80 seconds of first song of the show is missing *Peel gets a postcard from Gordon the Gopher !! Sessions *Eton Crop #5. Recorded: 1988-05-29. Repeated: 04 July 1988 *Cud #2. Recorded: 1988-05-15. First Broadcast: 24 May 1988 Tracklisting *Snippet at start of show @''' *'''File 1 cuts in 80s into first track *Weather Prophets: Poison Mind (LP - Judges, Juries & Horsemen) Creation *EPMD: Because I'm Housin' (LP - Strictly Business) Fresh Records @''' *Eton Crop: A Jolly Cheerful Crowd (Peel Session) *Byron Lee And The Dragonaires (Otherwise known as the Bleechers): Ease Up (7") Trojan *Ripcord: Collision Of Vision (LP - Harvest Hardcore) Raging *Cud: Living In The Past (Peel Session) *Sounds Unlimited: Tikondane (Part 1) (7") Kalimba *Mad Turks From Istanbul: Loleen (LP - Cafe Istanbul) Greasy Pop *Coneheads: Skippin Skippin Skippin (7" - Chewy Chewy) Greasy Pop *Coneheads: If I Had A Hammer (7" - Chewy Chewy) Greasy Pop *Taking Your Business: Rolling With Rondoooo (12" - Long Live Hip Hop) Bad Boy '''@ *Eton Crop : Pavel Morozov The Bastard! (Peel Session) *No For An Answer: Just Say No (EP - You Laugh) Revelation *Culture Shock: Fast Forward (LP - Onwards & Upwards) Bluurg *Overlord X: The Earth Is Moving (12") Mango Street *Cud: Treat Me Bad (Peel Session) *Bongwater: David Bowie Wants Ideas (LP - Double Bummer) Shimmy Disc *Bongwater: Rock & Roll Part 2 (LP - Double Bummer) Shimmy Disc (tape flip) *Ramones: I Wanna Be Sedated (Double LP - Ramones Mania) Sire *Black Uhuru: Get Rich & Switch (12") JR All Stars *Eton Crop: Beating The Sicilian (Peel Session) *Muddy Waters: I Feel Like Going Home (78") Aristocrat *Cud: Everybody Works So Hard (Peel Session) *Spicey Ham: You've Never Heard Of Me & I Never Heard Of You (Double 7" with Sex, Sex & More Sex) B-Boy Records @''' *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Heart Of Glass (7" - Daisy Hill Puppy Farm) Lakeland : (JP: ... And the band come from Iceland just like the Sugarcubes, actually who were in the building, some of them anyway a week ago or so. And the two blokes were aimable, but Björk seemed rather those things, just came over, shook hands and went and stood at the far corner of a rather large room staring moodily at the wall, which I thought was, well, I didn't expect her to say yo! homeboy and pinch me on the bum, but at the same time, it seemed a bit kind of calculated broody or brooding.) *Claim: All About Home (LP - Boomy Tella) Esurient Communications *Zvishavani Sounds: Veza Mupini (LP - Mutongi Gava) Zimbabwe Records *Eton Crop: Trivialities (Peel Session) *Joe Gibbs Allstars: Franco Nero Version 2 LP - Blow Mr. Hornsman (Instrumental Reggae 1968 - 1975) Trojan Records *Cud: Punishment/Reward Relationship (Peel Session) *Prong: Senseless Abuse (LP - Force Fed) Southern *'''File 1 ends Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1988-06-08(p) *2) 1988-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE009 ;Length *1) 01h 57m 01s *2) 1:32:21 (1:03:50-1:16:13) (to 1:04:14 unique) ;Other *1) Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording *2) Created from LE009 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1988 Lee Tape 9. Available *1) mooo *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Lee Tapes